Battle Of Brothers, Replaced Evil (An SAK Story)
by Rocky G
Summary: I know I am doing several personally important stories at the same time, but as with several others, I had to make this. Hope you enjoy. Rated T for mild language.


Battle Of Brothers, A Replaced Evil Has Met Its Ancestor.

The war dimension was no uncommon sight for Hydreans, nor was it for their enemies.

The Mega-Titans had built it with a tone of your madness of war keeping you from realizing the gloomy place you fought it. With light grey skies, and dark grey cement, it was grey everywhere.

Never turning to night. Anyone with a ninja style of fighting would instantly loose their cover, the night was said to be a battle of predator vs prey, you stand out from the rest, proving your power among the rest, or you try to vanish into the darkness, but the least experience would simply die.

But this time, the war dimension wasn't overloaded with ear-bursting sounds of weaponry, nor the screams and shouts of the novices and the dying. 

Today, two beings of tremendous power, brothers born from the most powerful Mega-Titan, duel to the death. Each one is or was the best Hydrean super-solider. Each one has an equal amount of a devastating amount of power.

Green Dragon versus Black Ninja.

But as a Titan, I must watch my side of the battle, Rocky (Black Ninja) while my spiritual brother Titan, Tumor, must watch his Rocket (Green Dragon).

Knowing we must not interfere, but leave them to their own devices, their abilities and skills put to the test.

Here I bring you, the Ultimate Battle.

"This is where it all ends, doesn't it?" Rocky said.

"You know the rules, and I don't resist something this good." Rocket replied.

Both were in a normal form. Rocket armored himself completely but currently exposed his head, which was paper white from blood drained from him. He was mostly what you humans call a 'Cyborg'.

Their faces torn from battle, the experience was seen even from their eyes.

Suddenly, like a switch, they began to battle.

 **Rocky's Record Of This Battle from his Super-Senses**

"EVERY DAMN DAY!" Rocket screamed, his voice now fearing my calm tone, if you could actually tell, his voice was always struggling to work, sometimes mostly static or distortion.

He ran at me, his armored arm turning into a Mega-man style blaster. A explosion of his Cosmic Energy rushed at me.

My Super-Senses had already figured this move seconds before even Rocket could've. I quickly jumped while doing a spin, and then stood straight in mid-air, launching my aura, like a crazed madman with a minigun.

Rocket laughed evilly, regaining his strength, but I knew one instant weakness.

First, Hydreans (Or half like me and Rocket) need Nitrogen to breathe. They can breathe anything else, as long as there is some form of Nitrogen in the air.

Rocket's face is exposed, so the air filters from his mask would need more air, and would be much more fragile.

So while I was still in mid-air, I spun my hands, creating a black hole, sucking up all Nitrogen. (Of course, I took a years worth of it before doing this).

I left enough so Rocket could breathe. He and I are sometimes the most brutal of killers, but I wasn't in the mood.

Days ago, he nearly killed me. If it weren't for Top turning into his Titan form, I would've been screwed. Sometimes, I don't know what I do, Top is always loyal to me. Willing to sacrifice whatever just for my well-being. Anyway, Rocket drained about 90% of Top's energy in a very gruesome way that day.

And I am still pissed.

And so, while Rocket was quietly shaking, suffocating from not being able to catch his breath, I used my energy and lifted him up in the air.

And I did know this whole time Tumor was watching.

Now Rocket caught his breath. He realized he didn't have enough air to fight. So he slowly backed away.

But evil doesn't always play by the rules.

I was surrounded by a nightmare of clones, clones of my worst enemies.

Including Desum Force soliders I really wish I never saw again.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO TREMBLE, TRAITOR?!" The robot like devilish voices yelled in unison.

"Go ahead try and change the plot on me NOW, BITCH!" Green Dragon said, now in a super form of himself. 

"This is a farcical action, Tumor. Now you have broken the rules, so can I." Snowball's voice came into my head as a thousand punches landed fiercely on me.

Suddenly, they stopped. My mind went black. I knew my unconscious mind was taking over…

When I came to, my Mega-Titan form was the first thing I saw.

All of Tumor's clones have disappeared.

And Rocket retreated walking away.

"You're loosing power, fool." Rocket shot at me, his voice strangely clear.

And with that, a dragon appeared above him, made from green aura. I was controlled by Tumor.

And I knew I wouldn't stay conscious to see what would happen next.


End file.
